


in the heat of a summer night

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Community: wand_in_a_knot, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, First Time, Gentle Harry, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, HP: EWE, Just the Tip, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Outdoor Sex, POV Harry Potter, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Top Harry Potter, Virgin Draco Malfoy, Virginity, Wizards in Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: Harry can’t help but reach out and touch him. He hooks his fingers in Draco’s belt, pulling him closer, and runs his fingers down Draco’s abs. Even with the sheen of sweat, Harry thinks he’s never looked more beautiful.





	in the heat of a summer night

Needing a moment of peace, Harry escapes out the large double doors leading into the elaborate gardens of Malfoy Manor. He breathes in the night air and exhales a sigh of relief. 

It’s hot out. The heat wave makes it almost unbearable, but despite the heat pushing in on him, Harry still finds more comfort outside than inside with the crowd surrounding him on all sides.

He looks up at the moon and stars cutting through the night sky. Crickets and frogs fill the air with a symphony of sounds. 

He can still hear others milling along through the myriad of gardens and even though he knows he’s not truly alone, it is a marked improvement from the busy ballroom.

Harry never would have expected that Malfoy Manor would play host to an anniversary celebration of the end of the war. 

Over the last few years, Draco has done wonders to restore his family’s name. Harry knows it hasn’t been easy for him. He knows that there are still whispers and rumors about Draco’s true allegiances. While Narcissa’s part in the final battle -- with a little help from Harry’s testimony in their favor -- ensured that Draco and his mother had come out of the war mostly unscathed, Lucius hadn’t fared nearly as well, receiving a five year sentence in Azkaban.

To show their gratitude as well as prove their dedication to the cause, mother and son went on to invest not only their home, but a generous portion of their time, wealth, and influence towards post-war reconciliation efforts. 

Harry wanders along the terrace, passing by several smaller gardens and greenhouses until he comes to the entrance of the hedge labyrinth. He slips inside, wishing, in a way, that he could just get lost -- forget about returning to the hordes of people seeking his attention -- but, even if he wanted to, the small hedges don’t offer that kind of protection.

Even though the shrubbery is much less threatening than that of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry still feels an uncomfortable prickle in his gut as he enters the maze, but he pushes forward nonetheless.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Harry turns and is surprised to see Draco standing there. 

Bathed in the moonlight, his blond hair looks ethereally silver. His lips look soft and smooth and that’s all it takes for Harry to remember how sweet they taste. 

“There you are.” Draco steps closer.

“Draco? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be inside?”

“I’m sure Mother can handle the remainder of the festivities without me,” Draco assures him. “Besides, I could ask you the same thing of you, couldn’t I?” Draco raises one eyebrow in challenge.

“That’s fair.” Harry shrugs, easily agreeing.

“It’s hot as Hades out here,” Draco complains as he pulls at his tie. He slips it over and off his head, deft fingers quickly unbuttoning the top button of his shirt as well.

Harry can’t blame him, really. He’d rolled up his shirt’s sleeves and removed his own tie long ago.

The problem is that Draco doesn’t stop at the first button, or even the second. He continues, slowly undoing button after button until his shirt gapes wide open, exposing his chest to the night air. Watching as, inch by inch, Draco’s body is revealed, Harry thinks he might go crazy. 

He forces himself to look away. It makes him want too much.

“Fuck, Draco, if you don’t stop undressing…” Harry’s not sure what he’ll do. His restraint is hanging on by a fucking thread. 

“You’ll do what?” Draco asks.

Harry shakes his head, cursing his lack of self-control as he gives in and looks up again. When he meets Draco’s gaze, he can’t miss the smirk plastered on his face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m having rather lascivious thoughts, Potter. I can guarantee, whatever you’re thinking now, it has already occurred to me.”

“Don’t tease, Draco.”

“I’m not. I wouldn’t.” Draco suddenly turns serious. “I’ve wondered why you’ve never mentioned it again after that night. All this time and not a word.”

“I didn’t want to push -- I didn’t want to pressure you.” 

Harry has played the events of that night, months ago, over and over in his head a thousand times trying to figure out what went wrong. Why had Draco stopped so suddenly, pulled away and dressed and left him standing there with nothing more than a whispered, _I can’t do this_?

When Harry had seen Draco next, just a couple of days later, it had been like nothing had happened at all and Harry had felt nothing but relief. He’d been afraid he’d screwed everything up by wanting more than Draco could give, but they had continued their relationship. Even without sex, despite that awkward night, things had been good. 

“What if I want to try again?” Draco’s voice breaks through the cloud of Harry’s thoughts.

“Are you sure?” Harry looks at him, searching for some hint of doubt in his expression, but finds none. 

He moves closer. He can’t help but reach out and touch him. He hooks his fingers in Draco’s belt, pulling him closer, and runs his fingers down Draco’s abs. Even with the sheen of sweat, Harry thinks he’s never looked more beautiful.

This moment is starting to feel like deja vu. He vividly remembers standing here in these same gardens, touching and kissing Draco -- a prelude to more -- or so he had thought. 

As if reading his mind, Draco speaks.

“Do you remember the last time we were here?”

“Of course.” He leans closer into Draco’s space, rubbing their cheeks together before tracing his lips across his jaw, moving ever closer to his mouth. 

“You know that we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I know exactly what I’m asking, and I mean every word. I won’t take it back again,” Draco promises.

“Even if you did, it would be okay. You know that right?” Harry whispers.

Draco nods once before turning to meet Harry’s lips with his own in a soft kiss.

“You’re overdressed, Potter.” Draco reaches out and begins unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. “Here, let me help you with that .” 

“You mean now?”

“Unless you have other plans?” Draco asks cheekily.

“No,” Harry assures him.

“That’s good, because I’ve wanted to try again for a long time now, but you’ve been such the perfect gentleman, I was afraid maybe you had changed your mind.

“Never,” Harry mumbles against Draco’s neck. “I never stopped wanting you. I’ve missed this,” Harry whispers as he leans in to press another kiss to Draco’s lips.

“Missed you,” Draco murmurs against Harry’s lips, refusing to break the kiss.

“You’re driving me crazy, Draco, but you know we can’t do this here,” Harry insists.

Draco finally -- reluctantly -- removes his lips from Harry’s jaw. “Fine. Follow me.” Grabbing Harry’s hand, Draco pulls him along an outer path. Holding hands, they jog along the path deeper into the garden until Draco stops in front of a hedge that looks just like any other. 

However, with a quick tap of his wand the hedges part to uncover a gate. With a simple alohomora, the gate swings open to reveal an isolated enclosure, and as soon as they step inside, the gate clicks shut behind them again.

Harry recognizes the space as Draco’s private outside patio, the one which connects directly to his personal rooms.

Though they are secluded, Harry can still hear the voices of couples strolling along the paths of the beautiful Malfoy’s gardens.

“Better, Potter? Is this private enough for you?”

Harry chooses not to answer. Instead, he presses forward, arms wrapping around Draco’s waist as he kisses him deeply.

“Close enough, I guess.” Draco pushes Harry down onto an oversized, cushioned couch behind them before yanking his shirt off the rest of the way and climbing on top of him to straddle his lap.

Harry wriggles out of his own shirt as he leans forward, reclaiming Draco’s mouth again. His lips, full and firm, part easily under Harry’s as Draco returns his kiss, breathless and hungry, speaking volumes without a word. 

“Want you now,” Draco mumbles, hands pressing against Harry’s chest as he climbs off of him and stands long enough to slip out of the rest of his clothes, until he’s standing there in the garden, completely naked in the moonlight.

“Fuck, Draco.” Harry bites back a groan.

Draco reaches for Harry’s fly, helps him unbutton and yanks down the trousers as Harry kicks them to the ground. 

His arms open for him and Draco returns to his embrace. Harry holds Draco steady by his hips as he crawls on top of Harry’s lap again.

Slowly, Harry slides his hands up Draco’s thighs and hips, until they come to rest on the swell of his arse. His fingers hold Draco’s cheeks, squeezing and pulling them apart as they inch closer to his center.

Draco shivers as Harry grazes his hole, circling his rim before tap-tapping against his tight little furl with the pad of his index finger. 

“I want to go slow -- treat you so gently. I don’t want to rush,” Harry soothes, running one hand down Draco’s smooth back.

He brings his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them and making them slick with spit before sliding them back to Draco’s hole.

Draco arches his back, pushing down on Harry’s fingers in search of more stimulation, but Harry just teases, sliding a wet finger from one hand in then out again as he slowly strokes Draco’s cock with the other hand.

“You okay?” Harry asks, sliding a second finger in alongside the first.

“Don’t you dare stop. I swear --” Draco’s threat cuts off to no more than a whimper and a mewl as he presses back onto Harry’s fingers.

“Want to fuck you. Want to feel your tight little hole wrapped around my cock.”

“Nghh, yes, Potter. More,” he begs.

“Fucking hell, Draco, you feel so good. So tight.”

Clambering for his wand, Harry casts a lubrication spell. Fingers slicked, he pushes back in -- just deep enough to crook his fingers, until he can feel the little nub of Draco’s prostate and he takes his time circling and massaging that spot until Draco’s a trembling mess. 

Draco leans bonelessly against Harry’s chest as Harry summons more lube and slicks his cock with a quick stroke of his hand.

“Just the tip, baby. I won’t go deep. I just want to feel you. I promise. I’ll make it so good for you,” Harry rambles as he presses against Draco’s opening.

“You’re doing so good, darling. You’re so perfect.” 

“Course I am,” Draco mumbles between harsh pants of breath against Harry’s shoulder as Harry pushes just the head of his cock inside Draco’s stretched hole as he fists his cock tight and thrusts his hips up, fucking the tip of his dick into Draco’s tight heat. With each thrust, his fist butts up against Draco’s ass and he pulls back again making sure not to go too deep.

As he feels his balls draw up, tightening with the need to come, Harry tightens his fingers around himself, matching his strokes to the rhythm of his thrusts. 

“Touch yourself,” Harry pleads. 

Draco does. He wraps his fingers around his cock, his hand sliding in fast and wild strokes as Harry fucks into his hand and fights not to push any deeper inside Draco.

When Draco comes, the choking squeeze of his rim around the tip of Harry’s cock shatters the last of his control. His orgasm builds -- a white, hot point of pressure exploding out of him as he comes -- painting Draco’s cheeks and hole messy with his come.

Harry peppers soft kisses to the corner of Draco’s mouth and down his jaw. “I’ll make it even better for you next time -- every time. Let me take you inside. I want to lay you out on the bed. I want to kiss you and hold you and do it all again -- now until forever, for as long as you’ll let me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 2 of wand_in_a_knot for the prompt "But oh-oh-oh those summer-er-er niiiiights". 
> 
> I played fast and loose with that prompt and incorporated a couple of other ideas I've had bouncing around to come up with this strange combination of tropes and purely self indulgent porn. 
> 
> Thanks to schweet_heart and ji_ang for their amazing help and super speedy betas! (All remaining mistakes are no fault of theirs and completely my own due to time constraints!)


End file.
